


春分之後

by vvasasavv



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce一早便起身。<br/>而Dick Grayson渾然不知今天是何日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	春分之後

Bruce一早便起身。

 

他跟管家道了聲早，接過了那杯冒著熱氣的咖啡。

「您今年一樣準時。」管家微笑著，看著他的男孩將咖啡一飲而盡。Bruce遞回了空咖啡杯時，管家則用一套熨整的西裝交換。

在春分剛過的時節，Wayne的宅子總會被陽光浸溺，在古舊的窗櫺前幾隻鳥鳴叫著，那是Damian有意無意撒出食物招喚而來的，有隻小鳥敲了敲窗戶未果，又振翅飛去了。

「期望您今天平安如往，老爺。」管家整理著Bruce的領帶，光線帶來的細塵飄盪著，管家用帶著白手套的手撫了撫他主人的肩頭，將那些光塵掃去。

Bruce則將牛皮手套拉進自己的手。

「我會的，Alf。」

 

Bruce套上風衣，沒有開那些在車庫的名車，也沒有開那蝙蝠洞中的，只是戴了副眼鏡緩衝了那副吸引鏡頭的臉，推開了Wayne宅子的門。

 

Bruce Wayne打算去買花。

 

***

 

Dick Grayson幾乎是拖拉了許久才從他的被窩醒來。

這是他在沒日沒夜工作後的第一個假日，雖然在前一天他仍堅持著告訴他的頭子他不用強制休假，但那位平日親切待人的上司卻說什麼也不讓步，給他排了一天的特休。

Dick固然對那些未破的案件過意不去，卻仍在夜巡後在他的小床上昏迷過去。

 

而Dick仍在黑甜鄉遊蕩時，一股香氣冒然的闖入他的鼻腔。

 

Dick幾乎掙扎的睜開眼，他知道他應該要警戒起來，但那股香味太令人熟悉了，那是小時候管家給他做鬆餅的氣味。Dick盤算著Alf來到布魯德海文的機率有多大(也許今天就是那百分之一)一邊拽著自己的身體脫離被窩，搖搖晃晃地往房外走去。

「太晚了， Dicki。」「早安，Dick。」「嘿，Bro，你可真是累翻了是不是?」

「啊－－」Dick甚至還沒反應過來，就被星火從後面推向餐桌。

「Jason正在做鍋子—蛋糕，」星火的紅髮在空中飄盪著，在Dick不明所以的坐下時星火只是浮在空中擁抱著他。Roy 則遞給他一瓶啤酒。

「我想我們該好好的乾一杯?」Roy打開了自己的瓶罐，發出啵的一聲。

「等等，你們怎麼－－」Dick拿著啤酒，還沒問完話就被廚房的喊叫打斷。

「媽的是誰在早上喝啤酒配鬆餅的?」「啤酒可以配任何美食，Jay！」

「嘿，你們到底來做什麼?」

「別吵，迪基鳥！」

Jason像是抱著滿身怒氣的從廚房走出來，一手拿著一盤淋滿蜂蜜和擺滿罐頭陶子的鬆餅，另一隻手則端著白色的穀片碗。砰的一聲將兩樣食物砸在Dick面前。

「是Jason叫我們來的。」Roy在Dick的耳邊小聲地說「Roy Harper！」Jason Todd是真的拿起槍來指著他的搭檔了。

而Dick只是愣愣地看著那一大盤甜膩的甜食，幾乎是無奈地直接用手夾起了一塊塞進嘴中。

「－－是Alf的味道。」

Jason三人看著整個人像是亮起來的前羅賓，囫圇的將一塊鬆餅嚥下後又開始狼吞虎嚥地朝那些堆疊的像山的鬆餅進攻，忍不住笑出聲來。

「沒想到你的手藝這麼好，Jay。」「Alf總會在放假的時候教我們做菜，以免萬一他不在時我們活活餓死。」「再來罐啤酒吧?Dick?」「喔喔喔，我可不想一早就醉掉我寶貴的休假。」「這個鍋子－蛋糕真的好好吃。」「是鬆餅，星火，這是我最愛的口味。」「甜到休克的糖漿與桃子，真不知道你吃這個怎麼還能身輕如燕的活蹦亂跳。」「嘿我可是身來就是馬戲團孩子！」

 

「再來一塊吧，Dick。」「好的，little wing。」「你別笑得這麼噁心！」

 

 

***

 

Bruce買了三束花，花店老闆笑著問是否與往年一樣，Bruce點了點頭。

所以現在他拿了三束的玫瑰。

他將一束放在他父母的墓前。

Bruce在墓前沉思著，像是說了許許多多的話語。

 

***

 

「這應該是我第一次讓Timmy載。」

Tim在午後找到了Dick Grayson。我們去兜兜風吧，Tim將安全帽丟向了Dick，Dick俐落的跨上了後座，任著自己的弟弟將機車駛出城外。

「這是我的榮幸。」

「恩?」

「一直以來都是你帶著我，Dick，Nightwing，直到我真正的獨立起來。」

這次至少換我帶你。」

Timmy的安全帽被輕敲了一下，Tim Drake感受到了他的哥哥在後座的笑容。

機車蜿蜒著道路奔馳，而在一個過彎，先映入Dick眼簾的是那一片斑斕的帳篷。隨後才是七彩的燈泡，還有歡笑、音樂。一個高大的男人在路邊吐著火，獸欄裡關著大象與獅子，獅子張著嘴大吼一聲，讓Dick忍不住舉高了雙臂大笑著。

 

Tim在一片空地上停下了車，看著自己的哥哥像是孩子般奔跑向那座馬戲團。

嘿，Timmy，快來！Dick在遠處叫著，隨後又轉過身去和一個在大球上的小丑打招呼，Tim看著Dick指了指那顆球又指了指自己，小丑不滿的扭扭頭，但Dick又再次指了指，小丑嘲笑著跳下球來。

 

而下一秒Dick便翻跳上大球，單腳著搖晃保持平衡，並在球上做了個空翻。

 

遠處爆出讚賞的尖叫與喝采，連小丑都跳上跳下的拍著手，正在練習的馬戲團員聚集了過去，喧嘩聲隨著Tim的接近越來越大。

Tim看著Dick的笑容，彷彿Dick灑了一身的金粉，閃閃發亮。

此時此刻，Dick Grayson便是巨星。

 

「嘿，Dick，」Tim悠晃到Dick身旁，站在球上的青年不得不向下看著他的弟弟。

「雖然這不是哈利馬戲團，但我－－ 」Tim像是不好意思地放慢了語速。

「我請團長在今天的下午場－－已經客滿的這場，給你上台表演－－，希望這不是我多管閒事－－」Tim的話還沒說完就被一個有力的擁抱環抱住。

謝謝－－Timmy、謝謝－－Tim僵直了一下，隨即便放鬆下來，年紀較小的青年拍了拍他兄長。

「我想這是你一直想要的，偶爾一次餘興活動－－?」

Dick的懷抱溫暖而柔軟，Tim也將自己的手臂也收緊了一些。

 

 

Tim在看台看著Dick在空中擺盪，不像夜晚那樣凌人，多了些無用的花式與歡笑，Tim從遠遠的下方看見Dick的笑容，與多年以前他首次看見格雷森家族表演時一般，從未改變。

 

***

Bruce將花束放在另兩座墳墓上，上面寫著格雷森。

他蹲下來，看著那兩座冷硬的石碑。

「謝謝。」

他知道這太過不合時宜，但他總會，在春分後的時日前來，向他麼致歉與道謝。

 

**

 

男孩偷偷摸摸的跑近男人。

在漆黑的洞穴中，男孩澄亮的衣服彷若燭火，但男人太過專注犯罪，從未發現男孩的靠近。

男孩躡手躡腳地走著，嘴上忍不住頑皮地笑意。洞壁上的蝙蝠趴趴的飛走了兩隻，讓男孩屏住了氣息，但男人仍飛快的敲打鍵盤，沒有在意這日常的動靜。男孩雙手拿著東西，輕快而愉悅。

 

「Dick---」當男人意識到男孩時，頭上似乎放上了什麼，男人伸手一抓，眼中則是笑得愉快的男孩。

 

「花---?」男孩幾乎可以想像男人眼睛縮扁的樣子，像暗夜裡帶著面具的時候依樣。

「我和Alf在後院摘的！後院開了好多！」男孩笑嘻嘻地說，雙腳待不住般蹦跳著。

 

Bruce看著手上金花圈成的花圈，彷彿照亮了整個洞穴。

 

 

***

Damian的突擊總是利落。自小學習的劍術是銘刻在他生命中的刻紋，Damian使用武器只靠直覺，他需要思考的則是如何在不見血的情況下使用武器。

所以雖然利落卻不輕盈。

Dick一個空翻翻過了他的小弟，手將Damian的肩膀當過支點，在翻過男孩的同時也讓男孩踉蹌了一下。

「嘖。」男孩迅速地轉過身，調整好了身體，但青年也早已蓄勢待發，握住了雙棍，擺好了架式。

「聽著，Dami，」青年在男孩再次揮擊時開口。

「你的腳步太重，這影響你揮劍的速度－－」青年轉身躲開了男孩，反身將棍棒向後擊去，男孩的腰吃了一記，重心不穩的向前撲倒，但在下一秒又翻身面對著自己的兄長。

「哈，我喜歡你隨時做好準備，Dami，」Dick拋著自己的搭檔棍，仍是一派輕鬆。「但放輕鬆，你面對的目標不是你的目的，你的目的是擾亂－－」男孩和青年同時的衝刺，青年在男孩揮劍時輕巧的伏下了身體，「讓B有機會逮住目標。」一隻手抓住了男孩的腰，順手將他扛上了肩，不管男孩怎樣掙扎吵鬧--「放開我Richard--」「你總是在做錯事的時候叫我Richard，你今天該不會又動了誰的隨身物品吧?嗯?好啦－－練習結束，來吃Alf準備的餐前點心吧！」

 

而管家總是比誰都做好萬全準備。

當兩人吵鬧的走進餐廳，管家早已泡好茶，在茶氣氤氳間，一個包著鮮奶油的蛋糕放在桌上。那是個其貌不揚的小東西，塗不均勻的鮮奶油像是毛胚般在蛋糕上凹凸不平，蛋糕頂上的擠花也歪歪扭扭，只有蛋糕上的水果，用奇異果、草莓和黃澄排出了鮮豔的顏色－－羅賓的顏色。雖然不至於太差，但離管家日常做的完美蛋糕仍像是大都會與高譚的差距。

Damian不知何時沉默的待在Dick的肩上裝死。

「哇，今天的點心真－－」Dick一邊思考著說詞一手將Damian放上椅子，男孩一反常態沒有說多餘的話，只是安靜的瞪著自己身前的茶杯。

「這是Damian少爺做的，Richard少爺，他說他務必做一個蛋糕給您－－」「Alf－－」「打斷別人說話是不好的行為Damian少爺，但我想這個蛋糕包含了您的心意，和表達了您對Richard少爺的憧憬與－－」

「Alf！」 「Damian！ 」

在Damian還沒反應過來時，並陷入了一個擁抱中－－外加黏膩的親親與蹭蹭。

「喔，Damian，我真的太感動了－－」

「嘖！快放開我，Grayson，要不是你陪我訓練再加上你今天生日，要不然－－」

那些蹭動突然停了下來。

「嘖－－」Damian似乎為了終於停下來的親密行為鬆了一口氣。

但轉眼卻發現青年呆愣在那－－

 

 

「今天是我生日？」

 

 

***

 

「我真的真的忘記這件事了Bruce。你知道這多荒謬嗎，當你的弟弟們今天一個個的來對你獻殷情而你竟然根本忘記這回事？再說以往過生日不都是大家聚在一起？而且今天我來時Alf連一句話都沒有說？」Dick ˙百年如一日只會站在蝙蝠洞椅子後面˙Grayson，在Bruce Wayne 身後絮叨著。

男人依舊文風不動的敲打著鍵盤，幾乎過了Dick Grayson忍耐的極限才終於出聲。「他們覺得這樣子才有驚喜。」

「Holy－－你早就知道了?你早就知道了所以今天一整天都沒出現？包括晚餐？你知道你錯過了你兒子親手做的蛋糕嗎？」那是Damian特地為你做的。Bruce嘴蠕動著細碎的回應。

「喔－－Bruce，我知道我不應該抱怨這些，但是我根本沒機會把我的感謝說出來－－Jason和我的老朋友、Timmy、Damian－－甚至今天打電話來找我的女孩們－－」

「我們將你的生日聚會訂在明天。」Bruce終於停止敲打鍵盤，轉過他的椅子面對著Dick。

「喔，喔。」Dick似乎沒想到這招，愣愣地發著單音。

那Jason會來嗎。

－－我們都希望。

喔－－

Bruce看向他的青年，將自己放鬆了下來，沒戴手套的手撫上了他的腰。

「過來。」那隻手拉將青年拉向自己，青年不得不一隻腳彎在Bruce的大腿上，由上而下俯瞰著自己的搭檔。他看著男人的眼睛溢出了被層層蝙蝠翅膀遮蔽的情感。

啊，青年突然想到了什麼，微笑了起來。Bruce丟了個疑問的眼神。

「你送我的第一個禮物，」青年笑著。

「一隻Wayne企業發明的電子手錶。」

「而我根本不知道電子手錶有什麼好的。那時我才剛離開馬戲團呢。」青年將手碰了碰Bruce的臉，等待著，直到男人在他的手掌上微笑起來。

「你那時雖然笑著，但眼神卻像在哭。」

「你那時根本不知道我需要什麼。」

Dick讓拇指劃過男人的臉頰，感受男人在他話語結束時的嘆息。我總不知道你真正需要什麼。男人細微的呢喃著，希望這些沒有被青年聽清。

「嘿，這都是過去的事了，你給我太多東西了Bruce，家人、友情、信念－－」Dick捧住了男人的臉，兩人的距離很近很近。

還有愛。Dick在嘴唇碰觸到對方時想著，但他們不只這些，是更多的，連他自己都無法理解的，這是幾百個生日禮物都替代不了的。Dick又輕輕的覆上男人的唇。

而同時Dick感覺到什麼被放在他的頭上。

 

「花？」Dick稍微離開了Bruce，拿起Bruce放在他頭上的金花花圈。

「生日快樂，Dick。」

男人微笑著，在青年疑問前再次吻上了對方。

 

 

***

 

「Alf？」男人拿著花圈，對著帶著茶來的管家詢問著。

「您這幾天總是因為案子悶悶不樂，所以Richard少爺想送你這個花圈這樣會讓您開心點。」

管家將茶湯倒入茶杯中，一邊說著。

 

 

「我想，Richard少爺是希望你無憂無慮的快樂如春。」

 

 

***

 

 

而親愛的Dick，我也是如此想望著 。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大少76歲生日賀文，這天是個符合你性格的，春天將至的日子: )


End file.
